Un cadeau pour un chat
by Azurill01
Summary: C'est bientôt Noël, Marinette est sorti se promener dans les rues illuminées de Paris. De son côté, Chat a eut la même idée...


**Comme beaucoup je suis tombée dans la marmite et maintenant c'est difficile d'en ressortir... Donc comme c'est bientôt Noël, voilà un Mari/Chat pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au 25.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont la propriété de Thomas ASTRUC, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "**

* * *

C'est bientôt Noël, tout Paris est décoré d'illuminations et dans les rues, on sent la bonne odeur des marrons chauds. Les Galeries Lafayette ont une vitrine magnifique comme chaque année, tandis que les balcons sont rempli de guirlandes en tout genre. Marinette profite de ce décor idyllique pour se promener afin de trouver l'inspiration pour de nouvelles tenues.

Après un tour dans les petites rues de la capitale elle va, comme à l'habitude, se poser au Trocadéro. C'est de là qu'on a la plus belle vue sur la tour Eiffel. Assise à même le sol, elle sort son carnet de croquis et commence à griffonner sur une nouvelle page. Tikki sort discrètement de sa sacoche, de toute façon, il n'y aura personne pour la remarquer, et se cale chaudement entre ses jambes afin d'admirer les créations qui prennent vie devant ses yeux.

Chat se promène seul sur les toits de Paris, même si il n'y a eut aucune attaque depuis un bon moment. À croire que le Papillon est lui aussi en vacances, non pas que ça lui déplaise... Certes il aurait pu se promener en Adrien, mais Chat préfère marcher sur les sommets. Là, le vent froid vient faire rougir ses joues et on a la plus belle vue de la capitale. Il a préféré fuir sa maison. Son père est sans cesse en train de travailler et Nathalie n'a pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer. Nino est partit voir sa famille en Provence, et certes, il y a bien Plagg, mais rester enfermé chez lui, à tourner en rond, il se sentait comme un chat de salon.

Alors qu'il se rapproche du Trocadéro, il remarque une personne assise sur les marches. Grâce à sa vue perçante, il la reconnait tout de suite avec ses cheveux couleur de jais. Elle mâchouille un crayon, tandis que son regard se perd sur la tour Eiffel. Un sourire sournois se dessine sur ses lèvres et il se rapproche lentement d'elle.

\- Marinette ?

La dénommée sursaute à l'entente de son nom, surprise elle se retourne et laisse s'échapper un hoquet quand elle voit qui l'a appelé.

Accroupi à côté d'elle, se tient Chat, ses yeux verts perçant la scrute d'un air enjôleur.

\- "Chat" ne te dérange pas si je m'assois à côté de toi ?

Ce n'est pas tant ses jeux de mots douteux qui la surprennent, mais plutôt sa présence ici. Alors toujours sans dire un mot, elle hoche la tête. Contre elle, Tikki part se faufiler sous sa veste pour se cacher.

\- Tu fais de belles créations ! Ajoute-t-il en posant un regard curieux sur son carnet.

\- Tu te souviens de mon nom ? Lâche-t-elle en le coupant.

\- Oui, évi-chat-ment, c'est toi que j'ai dû protéger du Dessinateur. Dit-il gêner en espérant que ça passe. Peut être avait-il fait une boulette en l'appelant par son prénom...

Marinette reste malgré tout intriguée. Chat se souvenait-il de toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient dû aider ou secourir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, il y a un danger dans le coin ? Continue-t-elle à l'interroger.

Ladybug aurait-elle raté l'attaque d'un akuma ?

\- Non, c'est juste plus pratique de visiter Paris par les toits. On a une bien meilleure vue de là-haut.

Là dessus, Marinette ne peut pas le contredire.

\- Et toi tu fais quoi ? L'interroge-t-il à son tour.

\- Je viens trouver l'inspiration. Les rues de Paris sont magnifiques à cette période de l'année, avec toutes ses décorations aux balcons.

Il hoche la tête signifiant son accord alors que ses yeux prennent un fixe sur ses mains dénudées.

\- Mais tu n'as pas froid comme ça ? Dit-il en pointant de son doigt griffu sa main.

\- Non, ma veste me tient suffisamment chaud. Répond-t-elle en sentant Tikki continuer à se faufiler contre elle. Et toi tu n'a pas froid habillé comme ça ?

Elle fait passer son regard le long de son corps. Elle le sait aussi bien que lui. Sa tenue de Ladybug n'est pas très épaisse et très souvent, elle peut sentir le vent la traverser. La tenue de Chat Noir ne devait pas être bien différente de la sienne. Un tissus résistant qui colle au corps et... avait-il toujours été aussi musclé ? Se donnant un claque mentale Marinette retourne sur Terre quand Chat lui répond.

\- "Chat" va, le fait de courir sur les toits me réchauffe. Lui répond-t-il en montrant ses canines.

Soudain les lampadaires de la ville s'allument. La nuit tombe vite en hiver et ce détail fait rappeler à Marinette qu'elle avait promis à ses parents de rentrer tôt.

\- Je dois y aller. Tu ferais mieux de faire pareil si tu ne veux pas attraper froid, et puis, ta famille doit t'attendre. Dit-elle en se levant de sa place.

Chat l'accompagne dans son geste en poussant un soupir las.

\- Non, pas tout de suite je suis mieux dehors, et, personne ne m'attend vraiment chez moi.

Marinette le regarde surpris. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle voit Chat avec un air aussi mélancolique sur le visage. Ses yeux verts d'habitude si pétillant lui semble d'un seul coup bien terne. Elle sent dans sa poitrine son cœur se serrer à la vue de l'état de son compagnon. Le voyant ainsi, elle prend une décision.

\- Il faut vraiment que je parte, mais retrouvons-nous ici le 25 !

Le blond relève la tête vers elle et hausse un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il surpris et dubitatif.

\- Ce sera une surprise !

Un sourire en coin se dessine sur son visage tandis qu'il passe une main dans ses cheveux. Elle le voit hésiter, mais elle ne veut pas qu'il ait l'impression qu'elle se force pour lui.

\- J'insiste, je ne prendrais pas beaucoup de ton temps, promis.

Puis Marinette commence à s'éloigner, laissant Chat derrière elle. N'ayant toujours pas reçu de réponse de sa part, elle se retourne une dernière fois.

\- Le 25, ici ! Ordonne-t-elle avant de complètement disparaître.

Chat laisse s'échapper un sourire en coin. C'est bien l'une des rares fois où sa camarade de classe fait preuve d'autant de détermination. Puis, d'un geste souple, il disparaît à son tour sur les toits de Paris, avec l'impatience d'être le 25.

Dès qu'elle arrive chez elle, Marinette se met immédiatement au travail. Il ne lui reste que quelques jours avant le 25, mais c'est largement suffisant pour confectionner un cadeau pour Chat.

* * *

Le 25 décembre, les rues de Paris sont vides. Les enfants se sont levés tôt pour aller trouver les cadeaux sous le sapin. Marinette aussi s'est levée tôt. Le 25 décembre est toujours un jour particulier. Son père ferme la boulangerie tôt, afin qu'ils puissent réveillonner tranquillement le midi ensemble, en famille. Il faut donc qu'elle aille vite rejoindre Chat pour lui donner son cadeau, avant midi, et c'est presque si elle est impatiente de le retrouver.

Marinette s'est bien couverte pour sortir. Ils ont annoncé de la neige pour aujourd'hui. Très vite elle arrive sur le Trocadéro, mais le félin n'est pas encore en vue. La jeune fille prend alors un moment pour s'asseoir et admirer la tour Eiffel, qui brille de mille feux.

L'air est tellement froid que de la buée s'échappe de sa bouche à chaque respiration, avec un peu de chance il va vraiment neiger !

\- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre. Une voix ronronne dans son oreille.

Elle n'est pas surprise, mais par principe, elle se retourne l'air renfrogné.

\- Non, ça va. Je suis contente de voir que tu es venu.

\- Un gentleman fait toujours honneur à une lady.

Marinette remarque l'absence du déterminant possessif. Les autres filles sont des Lady, mais Ladybug est Sa lady.

Ne voulant pas trop trainer, elle finit par lui brandir ce qu'elle a apporté.

\- Tiens, voilà ta surprise. Lance-t-elle un peu gauche.

Ses yeux verts s'écartent en voyant le petit paquet orné d'un ruban rouge qu'elle lui tend.

\- Merci, mais... il ne fallait pas. Dit-il sans voix.

C'est avec précaution qu'il déballe le paquet pour y dévoiler un cache nez noir en laine.

\- Avec ça tu es sûr de n'avoir plus froid quand tu patrouille sur les toits de Paris.

Il l'enfile délicatement autour de son cou et enfoui son visage à l'intérieur. Il sent le tissu lui caresser délicatement le visage et une douce chaleur l'envahit.

\- Merci beaucoup, mais je n'ai rien pour toi…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est ça le principe de Noël, offrir sans attendre en retour. Lui répond la brune avec un immense sourire.

Marinette croit le voir rougir un moment derrière son cadeau, mais elle décide de passer outre. Ce n'est pas du style de ce dragueur de Chat Noir de rougir.

Elle finit par se ressaisir, ne voulant pas trop faire attendre ses parents.

\- Je dois partir, mes parents vont s'inquiéter sinon.

Puis, elle lui tourne le dos et commence à partir en direction de chez elle.

\- Laisse-moi te raccompagner, lui dit-il en la saisissant par le poignet alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Je te dois bien ça, Lady.

Là, Marinette se sent rougir. Elle le sait pourtant, que Chat est un charmeur, alors pourquoi a-t-elle l'impression que son cœur fais des loopings à chaque fois qu'il fait un geste vers elle ?

\- D'accord. Répond-elle timidement.

Ils marchent tous les deux dans un silence confortable. Ils n'ont pas peur de croiser qui que se soit, puisque tout le monde est chez soit, bien au chaud, en train de réveillonner. Marinette se demande d'ailleurs comment c'est possible que lui ne soit pas pressé de rentrer. N'y a-t-il personne qui l'attend chez lui ? Qui s'inquiète de savoir s'il est rentré ?

Elle marche la tête basse, mais s'arrête quand elle se rend compte que le Chat ne la suit plus. Elle se retourne et le voit lever la tête vers le ciel. Intriguée elle l'imite. Là, elle a tout juste le temps d'apercevoir les flocons, que l'un d'entre eux se pose sur son nez et la fait frissonner.

Il lui jette un regard attendri alors qu'elle secoue la tête pour enlever le flocon qui s'est maintenant transformer en goutte d'eau. D'un air un peu sec, elle passe sa main sur son visage pour enlever cette sensation d'humidité. Elle ne manque pas de lui faire la moue face à son air moqueur. Il n'en tiens pas compte et, comme un enfant, il se met à tirer la langue et tente d'attraper des flocons.

Elle le regarde dépité. Un véritable enfant, pense-t-elle.

\- Avoue que tu as envie de faire comme moi, à moins que tu ais perdu ta langue en la donnant au chat ?

\- Non pas du tout. Lance-t-elle en se mettant dos à lui et en croisant les bras. Il s'approche à pas feutrés derrière elle et souffle dans son oreille

Puis, il rit à gorge déployé face à sa réaction. La jeune fille se renfrogne encore plus.

\- Dépêche-toi de me raccompagner chez moi. Finit-elle en reprenant la marche.

Ils repartent de plus bel, tandis que la neige se dépose sur le sol et commence à recouvrir Paris d'un tapis blanc.

Enfin, ils arrivent devant sa porte. Marinette se retourne et commence à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de passer ces quelques moments avec toi, Lady. Lui dit-il d'un sourire enjôleur.

Bon sang, ce chat la mènera à sa perte.

\- Et merci pour le cadeau !

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit c'est normal. Et puis il ne faudrait pas que les super-héros qui veillent sur notre ville attrapent froid ! En en tout cas merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

Il fait une petite courbette en guise de réponse.

Elle commence à ouvrir la porte, mais s'arrête.

Se retournant rapidement vers lui elle s'avance, se met sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Joyeux Noel, balbutie-t-elle avant de rentrer.

L'adolescente déboule dans le salon, salue ses parents et pars s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Là, elle se laisse tomber sur son lit. À côté de son oreille, elle peut entendre Tikki se retenir de rire. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de faire ça ? Pourquoi a-t-elle réagit comme ça ?

Elle se retourne sur le dos pour admirer le plafond laissant un long soupir las lui échapper.

\- Et bien Marinette, me cacherais-tu quelque chose ? Lui lance taquin son kwami.

L'adolescente passe son bras au-dessus ses yeux pour cacher sa honte, elle avait pas finit d'en entendre parler…

Chat reste de marbre devant la porte. Le vent froid vient caresser son visage, mais la sensation des lèvres chaudes de Marinette sur sa joue est encore bien présente. Il enfonce son visage dans le cache nez alors qu'il sent ses joues rougir, et il sait que ce n'est pas dû à la température extérieure. Lentement un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

Peut-être qu'Adrien devrait chercher à passer plus de temps avec Marinette, visiblement c'était une fille très intéressante. Il s'avance dans la rue, lève les yeux vers le ciel avant de sauter agilement sur un immeuble. De là, il admire un moment Paris sous la neige avant de repartir chez lui. Il avait hâte d'être à la rentrée et de revoir Marinette.

* * *

 _J'espère avoir bien retranscrit le caractère des personnages. J'ai eu vraiment du mal à faire des mauvais jeux de mot pour Chat... Moi même de base je suis pas un as dans ce genre de truc._

 _Bon avant de repartir ôter moi d'un doute, je suis la seule à me demander s'il existe d'autre kwami ? (au vu du générique, français en tout cas)_

 _Dans tout les cas j'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu!_


End file.
